In general, manual or automatic vehicle transmissions include a number of devices that require the controlled transference of oil or other hydraulic fluid for operation. A list of such devices includes hydraulically controlled clutch assemblies, planetary carrier gear sets and even electric motors as utilized in electrically variable transmissions. Typically, hydraulic fluid is transferred at a controlled pressure from the transmission sump by a pump or pressure supply line through a labyrinth of transmission shafts, gears and other structural components to the designated area. For example, some front wheel drive transmissions commonly pass another shaft through a center shaft with oil transfer channels. Similarly, in rear-wheel drive transmissions, it is common to pass oil through an input or output shaft. The performance requirements for new transmissions can place greater demands on the structural components of the transmission to adequately support the controlled transference of oil without increasing the packaging space required for the transmission.